


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Equestrian, Anal Sex, Cowboy Daniel Ricciardo, Developing Relationship, Equestrian, Getting Together, Horseback Riding, Horses, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Phone Sex, Professional Equestrian Max Verstappen, Semi-Public Sex, i mean they have sex in a barn, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: "He had achieved anything he had wanted, medal after medal, win after win, title after title. 22 years old and one of the best riders in the world."But Max isn't happy with the life he has. He decides to change it up, leave everything behind without knowing what the future will hold.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).

> Merry belated Christmas, Anni!
> 
> (God, we're already in 2020, we're such pros when it comes to time management)

Most famous showjumper in the Netherlands. Nationalteam. Hamburger Derby. CHIO Aachen. Nation’s Cup. European Championship. World Championship. Olympic Games. He had achieved anything he had wanted, medal after medal, win after win, title after title. 22 years old and one of the best riders in the world. Max had achieved things, most riders his age could only dream about. Not only that, besides his career as a showjumper, he had also made himself a name as a model, walking on runways in both Europe and America. New York, Paris, Berlin. Versace, Gaultier, Dolce & Gabbana. His name was brought into context with the most famous brands.

All of his life was happening in Europe. His trainer was there, most of his modeling gigs were there, his family was there. Maybe it was the last part that made him decide to change his life. Packing up his things and leaving Europe for Australia. A brand deal had once led him across the ocean, and he had fallen in love with the country quicker than he had anticipated. And when the time of his journey home had come, Max had sworn himself to come back. Leaving for a place his controlling father could not reach. Somewhere he could be free.

Meanwhile, Max had gotten in contact with some trainers and stables in Australia. In Europe, he had ridden horses that did not belong to him, owned by others, brought to fame by him, later on, sold for breeding purposes. The eternal cycle of a horse’s life. But now, with a new life at the other end of the world, Max had decided to buy his own horse, his very own and only his horse, the first one in a really long time. He had picked out a few favorites, but the one that had caught his attention was a beautiful sorrel gelding, muscular build and really fucking tall. The pictures were showing a fit and healthy horse, and Max had never been more excited about anything else.

Everything he owned was put into boxes and shipped away, put away in a storage room as he lived out of his suitcase in a hotel room in Perth. He had not yet rented an apartment as he had not been sure where he wanted to live. As a model, Sydney would have been a good choice, but something about Perth had attracted him, had led him to settle down there for a while. The fact that the gelding was living on a farm somewhat outside of the city had made his decision even easier. So it was not that surprising that he arrange a meet-up with the owner once his jet lag was gone. The owners had been nice enough to allow him to stay at the farm for a while, getting the opportunity to form a bond with the horse.

The farm was nice, the main house was quite big and the stables looked clean and well-cared for. Already on his way there, Max could see the many acres of land with nothing but herds of horses around. He was not sure if all of them belonged to the family he was traveling to, but they were impressive nonetheless. Everything about it, besides the a bit too hot weather, reminded him of his home, and his heart started to ache as he thought back to his sister and his mother, the only people from his family he really cared about, and all his friends that he had left behind. The big questions, the big “Was it right to leave? Was it the right decision to end my career with the national team?”, would not leave his mind, but with every step closer to his new future, his happiness grew.

“You must be Max!”

A man, older than himself, walked over to him, dark curls shining in the sun, a big grin on his face as he held out his hand. Max was intrigued to get to know him, he had always had a preference for sunny boys, especially not if they looked like the man in front of him. He grabbed his hand and shook it, an equally big smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I am. And you are…?”

“Dan. This is my parents’ farm, but they’re out of town.”

Dan seemed to like having Max' whole attention, nearly bathing in it. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to think about something, caught up in his thoughts.

“I’ve seen your face before, you’re a pretty decent showjumper, aren’t you?”

“I… I was, yeah. But I want to focus on other things now.”

The other one nodded, not seeming really convinced, but he apparently decided to brush it off, because he proceeded with pulling Max with him to the stables.

“So, this is Icarus.”

Max’ eyes widened and he had to swallow. Icarus was even taller in real life than on all of the pictures, but it did not make him less beautiful. His reddish fur was shimmering in the sun that came into the stable through the windows, and the play of muscles, whenever Icarus moved, drew him in.

“Icarus, huh? So he’ll give me wings?”

Dan’s grin grew even bigger as he took a step closer to Max.

“He will, but beware, fly too close to the sun and his wings will melt.”

* * *

To his defense, Max was somewhat of a horny teenager, at least on the inside. His career had taken a toll on his private life, and human interactions had not been a thing that Jos had wanted his son to focus on, so the few times he had had sex, it had either been hurried or in secret, meaning that his hormones were already overflowing when he only saw a beautiful man. And what could he do, if Dan was like an antique statue? He just had to flirt with him, there was no other way around!

It had started when Max and Dan had prepared Icarus so Max could try him out. Max had felt Dan’s lingering eyes on him, how he had checked him out, and of course, he had acted on it, bending over a lot more than necessary. It was followed by the riding session where Dan had coached him, telling him how he “needed to get that nice ass” of his higher when standing up, or how he needed to “use those fucking hot muscles” to sit calmer. And after the riding lesson, Dan had “accidentally” let his hand wander a bit too far down when putting an arm around Max’ hips while watching Icarus run around the paddock. Max had looked up to him with sparkling eyes, and there had been something between them at that moment and when they were walking back to the stable that had led Dan to corner him after having finished their duties, softly coaxing him to the back, into a more secluded area before kissing him with all his force.

That was how Max ended up on a straw bale, pants undone and cheeks flushed. He was panting, his hands buried in Dan’s hair, only moving them away as Dan came up, a big grin on his face. His lips were slightly swollen and red, and there were small tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Turn around,” he whispered, voice hoarse and deep.

Max slowly slipped down from the bale and turned around, gasping as he felt Dan’s hands on his ass.

“I will take my time later on, but now I just want to fuck you into oblivion.”

He did not know if it were his words or the fact that Dan had pulled his riding breeches down at the same time, but he let out a loud moan, pressing himself against the Aussie. Dan took his time to prepare him (where the hell did he get the lube from?), making him moan and shiver beneath him.

“Hurry up, please!”

“So needy…”

Dan’s voice was low and calm, a breeze in the back of his neck as he pushed inside, kissing his shoulder while listening to the quiet curses that came from the Dutch. He gave him a bit to get used to the new feeling before starting to thrust into him. The pace was quick and harsh, it was not about making love or worshipping the other, it was the chase of the high, trying to get over the edge and unleash everything that had been built up prior.

“Dan! Fuck!”

“Do you want to come? Untouched? Just from me being inside you?”

It was embarrassing that he nodded, it made him blush even more, especially after hearing Dan chuckle behind him, setting the pace up even more. Soon the room was filled with moans and Max’ pleads and a few grunts from Dan. It did not take Dan much longer to bring Max over the edge, turning him into a whimpering mess as he continued to thrust into the tightness. Max whimpered as Dan bit down into his shoulder, his hips moving frantically as he came, spilling inside him.

They stayed like this for a while, trying to even out their breaths, calming their bodies down. Max whimpered as Dan pulled out, pressing his legs together in hope of saving his breeches from becoming stained. Dan chuckled again, handing him a tissue to clean himself.

“I’ll show you where you’ll sleep and where the bathroom is. You might want a shower.”

He stood up slowly, casting a side-glance at Dan as he closed his pants.

“Only if you take it with me.” Turning around, he faced the Aussie completely, licking his lips. “You know, saves water.”

The older man laughed and put his arm around the Dutch as they left the barn to go to the main house.

“Welcome to Straya, Max.”

* * *

The next days went by ever so fast. They spent their days talking, riding and sleeping together, and both of them seemed to enjoy every second they spent together. Max already dreaded the day of departure, knowing that it could be the last time he would see Dan, at least for a long time. It had been settled since the first day that Max would by the horse, so it would be something that could connect them and lead to more meetups.

“I never asked you which stable you’ll bring him to.”

They were sitting on the front porch, watching the sun go down in at the horizon. Some horses were still on their paddocks, chasing each other in the golden light, while the cows in the area next to them were mooing softly from time to time. Each of them had a beer in their hands, but the hands that met between them were touching, Dan’s hand resting on top of Max’. The Dutch sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the backrest.

“I found a small stable with a house on the other side of Perth. Not much but enough to focus on myself, on Icarus, on my model career, my YouTube channel… And it’s not far away from my trainer. It’s… a place where… where I can be myself.”

“And you’re going to live there all by yourself?”

“Probably, yes. Just me, Icarus and a few goats I guess.”

Silence fell over them once more, and Max could feel that Dan was thinking about something. The way his fingers tapped a rhythm onto the armrest, how his gaze was fixed onto the horizon, how he bit his lip. There was something inside him that troubled him, something that messed with his mind.

“I… could move in with you. It would be less work for you, you know? And Icarus would have some more horses to hang around with.” His voice got a little quieter as he continued. “And I would kinda miss having you here..?”

Max turned away so that Dan could not see how heavy he blushed, but he also could not see the smile on the Dutch’s lips.

“I’m sorry if that’s too early, I just… It would feel right, you know, and I thought about moving out a long time ago, my parents have enough helpers here on the farm, and I could also coach you, fuck, you must think I’m a creep, I-”

“I would love to have you living with me, Dan.”

Their eyes meet, and Max has to laugh at the confused expression on Dan’s face. He grins, fingers intertwining with Dan’s, squeezing his hand gently.

“You might also know more about farm life than I do.”

“Fuck, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

The grin on his lips grows wider as he pulls the Aussie closer, kissing him gently before resting their foreheads together.

“Who doesn’t?”

* * *

Moving in together had been easier than anticipated, and it had kind of fast-forwarded their relationship or whatever was going on between them. It had brought them closer together, forcing them to work together, and Max had been surprised by how good they worked as a team. The small kisses he got in between tasks were a positive side-effect of the whole thing. And he also loved not being alone with the work, not being alone in general, so he felt even more lonely the night before they would move the last stuff including the horses. Dan had decided to sleep at his parents’ place for the last time while Max stayed at the stable, watching over the goats that had moved in that day (Goats had been a secret wish Max had had for a long time, and as much as he loved them already, he really missed Dan).

That was why he found himself lying in bed, watching some stupid show on Netflix, sighing as he looked at the empty side of the bed next to him where Dan would sleep soon enough. It was a risk to share a bed from the beginning, they still did not know each other that long, but it had felt right when they had finished building the bed, laying on it together (and yes, they had inaugurated it soon afterwards). His fingers traced the pillow next to him, and he imagined how Dan’s curls would spread across the soft fabric like a halo. He sighed as he paused the show he was watching, grabbing his mobile phone and dialing the well-known number.

“Maxy? Is something wrong?”

He let out his breath he did not know he was holding, shaking his head even though Dan could not see it.

“No, I… I just missed you.”

He could hear Dan laugh, and it warmed his heart, making the ache go away slightly.

“I miss you too, Maxy. Only one night, and then you’ll see me again.”

“The bed is just so big without you.”

“Oh, so that is what you want?”

The silence was followed was an answer enough for the older one, and Max knew how big the grin on his face must have been.

“You know, I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms, kiss you so that you forget that you need to breathe, I want to bend you over that beautiful kitchen table and fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your own name.”

A gasp escaped him, warmth spreading through his body, and he could not stop his hand from wandering further down his body.

“Dan…”

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? I promise you, once I’m home I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you. How about I bend you over the kitchen table? Pressing you down while I have my way with you?”

He wrapped his hand around his length, slowly moving his hand up and down, a few moans falling from his lips.

“I would make you come all over the table, make you lick all of it off before pressing you onto your knees and using your mouth. You know how much I love your lips around my dick.”

Dan’s breathing had become shallow, and Max knew that he’s touching himself too, knew it from the way how he was talking, how his voice had become deeper. How he tried to hold back his moans as he laid all his fantasies out for Max, where and how he wanted to have him, make him come over and over, with nothing but his name on his lips, painting his body in hickeys and bite- and scratch marks.

“Dan, fuck, I’m-”

“Don’t you dare come before I say so.”

Another moan came from his lips, so loud that it was making him blush even more, the red hue making its way down his chest.

“Please, Dan, _please_, I beg you, I just want to come, was a good body, did everything to make you proud.”

He could hear how Dan stopped, knowing that he loved it when he begged, especially when he sounded as needy as he did now, close to the edge and willing to do anything to be allowed to throw himself over the edge.

“That’s it. That’s what a good boy does. Ask me properly, Maxy.”

“Please, Dan, may I come?”

He tried to push all the buttons, tried to coax Dan into allowing him to come, pursuing him into rewarding him for waiting and following his orders. He was so desperate, so close, so wanting and willing, and all of that only because of Dan.

“Good boy. You may. Come for me, baby.”

“Dan!”

He spilled all over his hand, panting as he heard the Aussie finish too, a hoarse “Max!” on his lips. They laid in silence, breathing into each other’s ears before falling into a laughing fit.

“God, that was weird,” the Dutch laughed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“But it was hot nonetheless.”

“Kinda, yes.”

“Idiot. Prepare yourself for tomorrow, sweetie.”

Max smiled and let himself fall into the pillows, still giggling slightly.

“Two or three fingers?”

The silence on the other side faltered as Dan understood his joke, throwing him into yet another laughing fit.

“You’re such an idiot, Verstappen!”

“Maybe, but you’re stuck with me now.”

“I don’t regret it, even though you’re an idiot.”

If this was love, Max was happy to finally have fallen for someone.

* * *

“Hands further down, and both hands on the reins. Elbows back. Sit straight.”

“I can’t sit straight, _gays can’t sit straight_.”

Max rolled his eyes, unseen by the camera which he held in his hands, facing Dan. 

“If I can do it, you can do it too.”

He watched how Dan struggled to maintain the position that was so different from his original riding style, how his hands rode higher again, how the connection between horse mouth and Dan’s hands became lose again. It was something different to see him in the riding breeches of an English-based rider, the riding cap instead of the cowboy hat, the tight fit black boots instead of the wider brown boots. It was so different, but Max could clearly see the positive things about Dan’s new look, especially when he stood up while trotting.

“More connection with the reins. And keep him working. He is getting too slow!”

Since moving out to the farm, focusing on his model career and his YouTube channel, his social media presence had grown, his following becoming bigger and bigger, and more and more people seemed to enjoy the videos he was putting out once a week. They had kept their relationship hidden, not wanting to scare people off, but the fans were quick to notice that there was something going on between them, something that was more than friendship. And once they had come out, people were very keen on seeing more videos of them together, and many were big fans of videos were they tried each other’s riding styles.

“Want to try the cavaletti?”

They were trying some jumping, or how Dan called it “The one thing only idiots do”. Of course, he had some knowledge about jumping, and he had tried it before, but that was years ago and more for fun without the proper technique. Max had fun watching him struggle if he was being honest, mostly because he was getting more and more fed up, and that often meant a lot of snuggles and cuddling at the end of the day for Max.

“If you think we’re ready?”

“Icarus is ready, but the question is if you’re ready.”

The only answer he got was a small nod from Dan, so he took a few steps back from the cavaletti, the silent signal for that he could start. He watched how Dan was riding to the obstacle, and for the first time that day he was happy that they were trying it while trotting first, because Icarus was surprising Dan with a jump that was bigger than needed, nearly throwing the Aussie off.

“It’s pretty clear that you had other trainers to prepare him in the English style.”

Dan shot him a death glare and sat up straight again, focusing on the obstacle once more and jumping over it, this time with a lot more style.

“Good. Once more!”

They kept going like this for a while, sooner or later trying to jump it while cantering before Max decided that it was enough. He was smiling as Dan jumped off of Icarus’ back, walking over to press a kiss on his cheek.

“You did pretty well.”

Dan grinned, putting his arm around him and looking into the viewfinder of the camera.

“God, I look awful in this clothing.”

“I think you’re looking great.”

“You’re only saying that because you love me.”

“Maybe.”

Max laughed when Dan rolled his eyes but pulling him even closer despite that. He took the camera out of Max’ hands, stopping the recording before kissing him gently, the kind of way they never showed on camera. Those kisses were too emotional, too private for anyone else to see. They were only for them, a little secret.

“Let’s get Icarus to the others so we can get inside. I want cuddles, ice cream and a stupid RomCom on Netflix.”

The Dutch rolled his eyes with a smile, pecking another small kiss on his cheek before walking out of the arena.

“It wasn’t that bad. You did a pretty decent job.”

“I know, I just want to cuddle with you, to be honest.” Dan ruffled through Max’ hair as he walked past him, grinning. “And I saw that you put another movie onto your watch-list, so I thought we might take the time to watch it before you fly to England on Sunday.”

Max watched in awe as Dan walked Icarus to the stable without another word, and he shook his head with a smile as followed him slowly. Dan would never stop to surprise him, he would never stop with those small gestures of love, how he remembered everything he did or said. Max often stood and wondered how he had ended up on the other side of the world, in the middle of nowhere, with a man like Dan on his side. He had never imagined finding someone who worshipped him like that, who understood him so deep to the core as Dan did. Who could work with his tics and weird habits, with his past and his wish for the future. Who understood his boundaries. He had made his way to Australia to find a new horse and a place to live, but he had ended up with someone who warmed his heart and a new home. Australia had been his escape from Europe, but it was now so much more, something way more important, and it was home to the person he loved more than anything in his life.

If this was happiness, he was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by Jesse Drent and Matt Harnacke, so check them out on YouTube!


End file.
